Operation Sheet Anchor
by theonlyliverpoolninja
Summary: When you need a job done you get the best. Shame he was retired.


OPERATION_SHEET_ANCHOR_COMPLETE

NEW_ORDERS_FOLLOW

RETRIEVE_SAMPLE

REACTIVATE_ASSET

RETURN_HOME

GLAGS

The dark haired man powered down the tiny cramped corridor that led to operations, his hand clenching and crumpling the scrap of paper that held his latest order, his mind burning fast and hot with plans. He stopped briefly to hammer on a small wooden door with a painted crest on it.

"RISE AND SHINE I WANT YOU IN THE TORPEDO ROOM IN TWO MINUTES. NOT A DRILL"

He continued to operations through the low red light that had been an almost constant companion for the last two months. As he made his way through the main hub of the giant metallic beast he passed the order to the captain before retreating to his cabin.

The captain glanced at the paper in his hand and began to issue orders in fast succession. Air flooded tanks that had been unused for weeks, turbines and driveshaft's began to spin, in the torpedo room tarpaulins where ripped from there shrouded contents, the sound of boots on metal thundered as stations were readied and positions secured. In a small room the dark haired man finished preparing his wetsuit and tiny flat air tank, strapping his pistol too his thigh and the extra magazines too his chest he finished by pulling his flippers from storage and made his way to the torpedo room.

As he arrived four individuals in similar wear waited for orders, air tanks mounted on their belly's and weapons slung, they stood next to the open torpedo hatches five of the six of which were open.

"The ship has been taken by an unknown number of hostiles, consider anyone not on the list and out of navy uniform to be a target, if you find our operative your to take orders from them above my own."

He moved to his designated tube and with the help of some Able Seamen who were waiting the soldiers slid into their respective tubes. As the door at his feet sealed shut shrouding him in darkness his mind checked and rechecked his orders. Water rushed in around him, he gritted his teeth around the mouth piece as he waited for the hatch in front of him to open, the thump of the sixth tube discharging their transport went through him. The green glow from the stick strapped to the tank let him see the end of the tube.

The metallic surface slid away to show the inky black of the water beyond. Time to go.

/

Lieutenant Junior Grade Andy Chung sat on the helipad deck among the rest of the crew, his hands on his head, fingers balling in his short hair as he watched the two troopers that stood on the decking above, their hands stroking a pair of M240's that they had removed from there mounting points. He'd been servicing one of the pads fuel pumps when the call to congregate had been given, this meant he was pushed to the back before the police officers had arrived on mass by RHIB and forced the ships take over. With the two machine guns pointed at them anyone who stood to make a charge for one of the bulkhead doors was going to find themselves resembling a leaky block of Swiss cheese.

But if he could quietly slip off the back of pad he could make his way to their RHIB and grab a gun, all he had to do was shuffle backwards a little and…

"I'd rather you didn't do that, you might get their attention and that would make my friend's job quite a bit harder. Also the water down there is rather cold this time of night."

Andy listened to the voice that seemed to come from over the edge, the British accent was unmistakable but there was no possible way someone could hide there, it was thirty feet of steel with a five foot overhang. His thoughts where interrupted by two short bursts of radio static, followed by a man in all black leavering himself over the edge from where the voice had emanated.

Andy's eyes flited in a panic towards the two machine guns and the two… no SIX people on the walkway. That was until the limp bodies of the troopers slipped out of view. Now the most of the crew were staring at the swimsuit wearing Englishman among them and the rest where watching the four Spector's with mixtures of relief and worry.

A hand motion from the brit and the shapes vanished, leaving him standing in the middle of a small sea of seated blue, making his way towards the front he removed his hood to reveal a rush of dark greying hair and a weathered face, his age hard to determine from the little that had been seen. However a more pressing issue was rising in that the man's course for the port side hatch was about to be interrupted by a limping Lieutenant Commander, her sour look was not the most worrying thing to Andy, that would have to be quite hefty spanner she had in her hand.

"HEY" Andy cringed, this man had just rescued them for want of a better word and his direct superior was about to paste him verbally and physically if she didn't like what he had to say. "Who are you? SEALS, SF, MARSOC." Clearly she'd been too far away to hear his accent when talking to him. The man mumbled into his radio and pulled a cigarette from a flap within his suit before turning to her.

"Lieutenant Commander while my team clears your infestation where may I find the Tophet's? "

At the casual question the crew tensed. The last person to take such an interest had a Russian Battlecruiser to back up his interest. The chief of engineering raised her spanner as threateningly as the short woman could against the only man on the deck who was armed with more than fists and teeth.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and you better answer 'cos I've got plenty of people here who will want to take your teeth out for that question?"

There was a flash of flame as the man's hands rose to the cigarette.

Behind him one of the shadows reappeared holding an assault rifle.

"I"

He exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Am Royal Navy Commander Bond."

/

A.N.

Urrrrggg been forever since I wrote anything. Just trying to get back on the horse.


End file.
